Heart of Darkness
by enp1317
Summary: Helga Sinclair survived her fall from the hot air balloon, barely but she did. Once she is sent back to America, she is to be taken care of by three men,Dimitri, Phoebus and John. Will headstrong Helga accept their help?
1. Chapter 1

Plot: Basically, Helga was saved by two Atlanteans and sent back to the USA. She is being assisted by three different men, Helga isn't thrilled about the arrangement but she isn't going to complain because she doesn't mind looking at them.

I do not own any of the material in this fan fiction.

P.S: If I did, Helga totally would have lived.

Helga Sinclair was a woman who hated to be underestimated, especially if they underestimated her because she was a woman. Helga was a 'bad-ass', she didn't mind breaking rules or hurting people's feelings. Most people assumed Helga Sinclair had no heart, if she did; it was a heart of darkness. Heart of darkness, that remark always bothered Helga, she wouldn't tell anyone though. People often forgot she was married, widowed but still married at one point. She had loved and lost. After Christopher died, she gave up on love. Love didn't exist anymore.

These thoughts were the only thing on Helga Sinclair's mind while falling from the mechanical hot air balloon after being thrown off by Commander Rourke, he was a traitor. All she wanted to do was get her hands on Rourke, if she had, he would have suffered a more painful death. She thought of Christopher and how much she missed him then she hit the ground. With the strength she had left, she shot the mechanical air balloon and whispered, "Nothing personal." Her eyes closed and she knew she was dying.

A few days later, Helga opened her eyes, two Atlanteans stood above her. They looked concerned but relieved to see her breathing. She was confused.

"Aren't I dead?" She asked weakly.

The female shook her head and put her finger to her mouth, as to say 'be quiet'.

Helga sat up to see bandages around her legs and her right arm.

"Damn it." She muttered, her right arm was her strong arm.

But, at least she wasn't dead. She was thankful.

"Thank you…" She mumbled, a phrase she hardly used.

The Atlantean man told Helga that a submarine was being sent for her and she would be departing Atlantis immediately. The man told her that she would have to leave Atlantis and never return or else the others would know that someone helped her. Helga agreed and was helped out of the room and lifted into the submarine.

About a week later, Helga was finally back in America. She limped out of the submarine and was immediately greeted by three men, one with red hair and the other two with blond hair.

"Helga Sinclair?" The red head asked with a sly smirk.

Helga arched her eyebrow and pursed her lips. "Who's asking?" She retorted cautiously.

The blond with shorter hair stepped forward. "My name is Phoebus, this is John and Dimitri." He smiled.

Helga sighed. "What do you want? Are you some sort of government worker? Does this have anything to do with Atlantis or Commander Rourke?" She asked suspiciously.

John nodded. "In a way yes, technically we are here to protect and assist you until you recover." He explained.

"Now wait a moment, I do not need assistance or protection and it really takes three of you?" She snapped, she felt like she was being underestimated again.

Dimitri nodded. "The military sent the three of us because we are to take shifts and also we are here help your recovery process."

"Listen to me pretty boys; I do not need assistance or any help recovering. I can take care of myself! It's insulting to have three men sent to take care of you!" She yelled, the vein on her neck was bulging from her neck.

"What if one of us stays with you for a month, so Dimitri stays with you for this month, next month is mine and the next month is Phoebus's? Would that work for you Lieutenant?" He asked in a calm tone.

Helga's face was still red but was the colour was fading. She was calming down. "If this must be done, then I guess I can handle each of you for a month." She snarled.

Phoebus cracked a smile. "That's great."

Helga started walking away and turned to look at them. "Aren't you coming?" She asked in a seductive tone. Since she had three attractive men catering to her every need, she might as well have a little fun.

Dimitri smirked and winked at the two men and ran to catch up to the beautiful blond.

Phoebus looked at John and laughed. "How long do you think it'll be before Dimitri tries to sleep with her?" He asked, referring to Dimitri's early advances towards women.

"I'll give it a week at the most." John replied and chuckled.

Did you like it?  
>It's my first time writing a fanfic on a Disney cartoon. Plus, I can't find my Atlantis: The Lost Empire DVD so I don't remember it perfectly. But I was dying to make a Helga fanfic, Helga needs more love. I do know that Dimitri isn't Disney but I couldn't help myself. I also couldn't pick between Phoebus and John so I had to use both. Help me pick! Which one! I'll just make the other one go back to the military. I'm leaning towards Phoebus but John Smith is just so cute. Should I continue?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Helga Sinclair arrived home with her 'protector slash assistant' Dimitri. She stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut; the mistake she made was using her right arm, her injured arm. She cringed in pain. Dimitri picked up her bags and started towards the house.

"What on earth are you doing?" She snapped and marched towards him.

Dimitri laughed. "Taking your things in, isn't that what gentlemen do?" He asked and winked.

Helga scolded him and grabbed her bags from his hands but her legs buckled under the weight.

Dimitri snickered quietly to himself at Helga and reached his hand out to her.

Helga slapped his hand away and tried to get to her feet. She couldn't stand up and threw her hand in the air. "Help me up." She demanded.

Dimitri smirked slyly. "What's the magic word?" He teased, he wasn't going to obey her without having a bit of fun.

Helga bit her tongue. "Please." She spat out, disgusted with herself.

"That's a good girl." He said flirtatiously. He picked Helga up off the ground and carried her inside as if they were newlyweds.

"Excuse me, put me down immediately." Helga snarled. She did not like this guy, not one bit. Well, maybe just to look at but his personality was a turn off.

He smirked and moved his face closer to hers. "And if I don't?" He replied.

Helga grinned slightly. "If you don't…." She slapped him across the face. Helga Sinclair was never seduced; she seduced not the other way around.

Dimitri set her down and touched his face, his face stung a little but he was used to it.

Helga walked away but looked back at him. "Nothing personal." She said seductively.

He surprisingly smiled. "Hot." He said softly to himself.

The next day, Helga woke up to the 'help' beating on her door. "Ms. Sinclair. You have a visitor." He whispered through the door.

Helga opened the door, in her robe. "Did the visitor give you their name?" She asked.

Dimitri's eyes widened at the sight of Helga in just her robe. He blanked for a minute, just watching Helga looking as attractive as ever.

Helga cleared her throat. "Did this visitor give you their name?" She repeated, getting impatient.

Dimitri came back to reality. "Oh uh yes, he said he was Commander Lyle Rourke's son. He also said it was urgent." He said and walked back to the foyer.

Helga quickly pulled on a pair of pants and a turtle neck and walked into the foyer. "Hello, may I ask your reason for your visit?" She said trying to get down to business.

The man sat down in a chair across from Helga. "My name is Michael Rourke, if you were not aware. Lyle Rourke was my father." He introduced himself.

Helga raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Lyle never told me he had a son."

Michael looked tense. "Speaking of my father, why hasn't he returned from Atlantis?" He asked cautiously.

Helga smirked. "Your father won't be returning at all." She said nonchalantly.

Michael's jaw dropped. "What do you mean? Is he alright?" He asked sounding concerned.

She shook her head. "No, Michael Rourke, your father is not alright. He's dead." She answered.

He stood up. "What! What happened?" He asked.

"He threw me off a hot air balloon while in a fight with the Atlanteans and Milo Thatch and I blew up the hot air balloon. Although I'm sure I just finished him off, I should be thanking Milo Thatch and his company of fools." She said in a very matter of fact tone while picking at her nails.

Michael threw his fists in the air and towards Helga. Helga blocked his fist and cringed in pain. "This may be my weak arm and I may not have much energy yet. But I still have the energy to kick your ass." She yelled and continued to block his punches.

Dimitri heard struggles from the kitchen and ran into the foyer. "Helga! What the hell is going on in here!" He exclaimed. He ran in between Helga and Michael and pushed Michael away from Helga.

"She helped murder my father!" Michael growled.

"His father threw me off of a hot air balloon and I almost died." She snapped and tried to attack Michael.

Dimitri pulled Helga away from him. "Look, get out of here." Dimitri ordered, his arms still wrapped around Helga's chest, restraining her from attacking Michael.

Michael started to speak but was cut off by Dimitri. "NOW." He said firmly.

Michael left the house, slamming the door and driving away.

Helga rested her head on Dimitri's chest for just a moment and realized what she was doing and pulled away. "You can let me go now." She snarled.

Dimitri let Helga out of his arms and stared at her. "Helga, are you alright?" He asked softly.

Helga nodded. "Yes, I am fine." She said and sat down. "Do you mind grabbing me a glass of vodka?" She asked Dimitri and stared at the floor.

Dimitri ran into the kitchen and poured her a glass of vodka. Dimitri knew the drill, pour a glass, watch her down the drink and want another, he had dealt with it all his life, his mother was an alcoholic as was his grandmother. Helga wasn't an alcoholic; she just drank when she was stressed or needing a break.

He handed Helga and drink and watched her sipped at it slowly.

Dimitri looked around the room and spotted a photo of a younger Helga with an attractive man. "Who's that?" He asked nonchalantly.

Helga bit her lip. "That was my husband, Christopher." She mumbled.

"Was? Divorce?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"Nope, widowed." She answered and took a sip of her vodka.

Dimitri looked up at her, concerned. "Oh, I'm so sorry. If you do not mind me asking, how?" He asked, trying to get to know Helga more.

Helga stared at him and finished the rest of her vodka and set it down on the table. "Actually I do but what the hell. He, was um, on the ship. The RMS Titanic, his body was never found or identified. People try to tell me he could still be alive, living in Ireland or back home in Germany but I just don't give it any thought." She said and stood up. "If you don't mind, I need to go get ready for a gala, for the military. Will you be going?"

Dimitri was confused. "What gala? Perhaps I could tag along."

Helga smirked. "You'll be my date." She started to walk away and turned back. "But, you better not try to feel me up." She added and walked to her bedroom.

Dimitri waited for Helga in the foyer, wearing his only suit. He was nervous, but he couldn't help but wonder why, Helga was just a woman, like any other of his dates. He looked up at the sound of high heels clinking against the marble floor. Helga wore a floor length black gown; the straps had fallen off her shoulders, a fur coat and her hair out of its braid falling loosely on her back.

Dimitri looked at her in awe. "Wow, someone looks great tonight." He said, hypnotized.

Helga grabbed her purse. "Let's get out of here before I get sick." She answered and walked out the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Helga Sinclair climbed into the back of the car that sat outside her house, waiting for her and Dimitri. She sat down and lit a cigarette and took a drag through her cigarette holder. She exhaled the smoke and looked over to the open door. She sighed and rolled her eyes, it was a mistake bringing him, she could tell already. "Are you coming yet?" She asked, exhaling smoke.

Dimitri climbed into the car and slammed the door shut. He waved the smoke away from his face. "So, uh, Helga… Where is this gala?" He asked curiously. He was excited for this gala, not that he would ever say it aloud but he was excited. He thought perhaps, that the car ride would be a chance to get to know Helga better.

Helga sighed. "I assume that even if I ignore you, you will continue talking so what is the point?" She muttered and took a drag from her cigarette. She exhaled and looked at him. "It's about two hours away."

Dimitri's jaw dropped. "Two hours? Two hours of total silence?" He asked said sounding surprised. He couldn't take two hours of silence; two minutes of silence bothered him.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Sit back, relax and enjoy the view." She said seductively. She crossed her leg, the slit on her dress showed her long legs.

Dimitri's eyes widened and a perverted grin stretched from ear to ear when he looked at Helga's over exposed leg and low cut dress. "Alright." He said excitedly.

Helga exhaled smoke. "The view out the window." She said.

Dimitri laughed. "I wasn't… Never mind, I was." He started to lie but knew he'd be caught in the act. He looked out the window silently. He slowly shifted his eyes back to Helga.

She arched her eyebrow. "Really? Is that really all you can think of? My body?" Helga asked.

Dimitri turned his body towards her. "You act like I'm some sort of pervert; you're the one who's letting her chest hang out of her dress and letting the slit of her dress go all the way up to her waist." He snapped, tired of being called a pervert or a creep.

Helga stared at him. "So you just want to look at my body?" She asked again. "Fine, let's look at this body." She snarled and pulled the straps of her dress down.

Dimitri was uncomfortable, shocked and attracted. "Look, Helga, put your dress back on." He said picking her dress off the ground. "I'm sorry if I made you feel degraded." He added.

She grabbed her dress and slipped it back on. She stared out the window. "It's alright." She muttered. She still very upset. She wouldn't tell anyone that though.

Dimitri stared at her. "Look, it's not alright. I promise that I won't try to get you out of your dress for the rest of the night."

Helga took a drag of her cigarette and exhaled, the smoke circled around her head. "What a gentleman." She said sarcastically.

Dimitri shook his head. "Look, I'm trying here." Dimitri actually was trying, usually he didn't have to try to get women out of their dresses, but Helga was different. Helga had self-respect.

"Okay then." Helga whispered and extended her arm.

Dimitri smirked. "Alright, I will not try to get you out of your dress for the rest of the night." He shook her hand. Little did neither Dimitri nor Helga know but by the end of the night, this promise would be broken, just not as expected.

_At the gala…_

Helga swirled her vodka in the glass, she looked around, the room was full of men and their socialite wives. She scolded the women; of course they would follow their husbands anywhere as long as they got to spend their husband's money on clothing and shoes. She never did that with Christopher, she hated spending other people's money. They worked to make that money, and spending other people's money would be like stealing from them. The husbands worked for that money and the wives spent it like there was an endless supply of money.

She walked over to Dimitri and sipped her vodka. "Fitting in?" She asked.

Dimitri didn't know many people at the gala. He belonged to the military but the Russian military. He moved to the states a year before and was still getting to know the American military. He sort of missed Russia but he did like the USA.

He shrugged. "Slightly. I'm making friends with the lovely women over there." He said and pointed to a group of young women and the women smiled and waved at him.

Helga rolled her eyes. "You do know all of those women's husbands outrank you right?" She glanced over to the women. "See the woman in the green dress? Her husband is a general. The one with the red hair, her husband is a major. I assume that you're a cadet."

Dimitri scolded Helga. "In America, yes I am a cadet. But, back in Russia, I was a Lieutenant General." He knew Helga would be surprised, he wasn't a pansy. "I'm sure that you are aware that technically if I were still in Russia, I would outrank you? Right, Lieutenant-Commander?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well, well, well, aren't you smug?" She snarled.

"Well, well, well, aren't you bitchy?" He replied and grinned.

That comment took Helga by surprise. She had been called 'bitchy' before but never by a man.

Before Helga could respond, the driver appeared and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Ms. Sinclair? The car is outside waiting for you." He said and walked away.

Helga rolled her eyes once again. "Let's go." She groaned and followed the driver. She wondered if she herself was an actual bitch.

Dimitri followed Helga and climbed into the back of the car. The first few minutes were silent. "It seems that I may have struck a nerve. Did I actually upset the cruel Helga Sinclair? The Helga Sinclair, who is known for having a heart of darkness?" He chuckled.

Helga gave him a cold look and lit up another cigarette.

"Hmm. Helga, I assume I did strike a nerve. Are you upset that back in Russia I outranked you? Or did all those housewives that were all over me?" Dimitri raised his eyebrows.

Helga threw her cigarette out the window and grabbed Dimitri's face. She smashed her mouth to his in a very aggressive kiss.

Dimitri was taken by surprise. He thought it would take him weeks to finally get Helga to like him. He kissed her back and grabbed her hips. He pulled away for a moment. "I thought you asked me to not try and get you out of your dress?" He asked with a wink.

Helga smirked. "Well, you're not trying to get me out of your dress, I am."

Dimitri smiled and started kissing her neck. Dimitri didn't know why but there was something about Helga, most of the time, he thought that girls who were snarky and bossy were unattractive but not Helga.

Helga kissed his forehead and heard the car door open.

Dimitri and Helga's heads turned to the door. A blond teenage girl with her middle aged father stood outside of the car. The girl and her father's jaws dropped.

The girl cleared her throat. "Oh my! Well, sorry sug, we we're told we could hitch a ride with you two. But we'll find another ride. By the way, the name's Lottie, Lottie La Bouff." She smirked.

Helga rolled her eyes and Dimitri smiled and waved. They had been caught in the act, Helga's straps were falling off and Dimitri's shirt was open.

Charlotte 'Lottie' La Bouff wasn't an idiot. She knew what was going on, she knew she caught them in a bad spot. She winked at Dimitri, she thought he was just so cute. Charlotte wanted a piece of him.

Helga shot Charlotte an icy glare.

Mr. La Bouff knew it was time for them to go. "Lottie, let's leave these two alone. I'm sure we can get a ride with someone." He said trying to lead his daughter away from the car.

Charlotte waved. "Toodles sug." She winked, blew a kiss and closed the car door.

Helga looked at Dimitri, she was still sitting on his lap.

Dimitri kissed her neck again. Dimitri was a womanizer so he knew what women liked and what they didn't. Back in Russia, Dimitri didn't have a lot of guy friends anymore because he slept with all of their wives.

Helga smiled and tapped the window in between the back of the car and the driver's seat. "Let's go William." She said, she did not want to be interrupted again.

That's all for now!  
>Thanks for reading!<p>

Please give me a bit of feedback!

(Some of the dialogue in the car was part of how originally Helga was supposed to meet Milo, you can find it on YouTube.)


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter is why it was rated T…

Enjoy!

Helga Sinclair woke up in her bed, knowing she had made a mistake the night before. She wasn't ready for anything close to what had happened the night before to happen regularly. She felt as though she was cheating on Christopher, though the ship sunk two years ago, she still felt as though he could possibly be stuck in Ireland or Germany, wanting to come home to her. She knew that this was a fantasy, Christopher was never coming home. Christopher was the last person Helga slept in the same bed with, excluding Dimitri. She had a brief fling with Commander Rourke and flirted with Milo Thatch just to get him to take them to Atlantis. Rourke was too aggressive and Milo was just too scared to flirt back. Helga wondered if she'd ever love anyone as much as she loved Christopher. Helga missed everything about Christopher. She missed his kindness, his romantic and spontaneous surprises, his touch, his kiss and the way he slept so close to her, as if all he wanted was to be close and be there to protect her.

Helga climbed out of bed, draping her body in the bed sheets. She tossed Dimitri's clothing onto his body. She rolled her eyes as he was still asleep. She picked up her robe and slipped into it. Helga shook him gently, but when he didn't move, Helga used her good arm to slap his back. "Wake up." She growled. Helga wasn't a morning person. Helga was slowly recovering still, her legs were almost fully recovered. Her arm was much slower at recovering.

Dimitri's eyes shot open, all he could feel was a stinging feeling on her back. It was very painful. "Ow, what the hell Helga!" He shrieked. Dimitri looked up at Helga. "What was that for?" He asked.

Helga arched her eyebrow. "You're in my bed, with no clothing on. That's what that was for." She replied. "Get dressed and if you don't mind, put my suitcases away." She demanded. She grabbed some clothing and walked to the bathroom to run a bath.

Dimitri got dressed and grabbed Helga's empty suitcases off the floor. He knocked softly on the door. "Helga, where do the suitcases go?" He asked.

"I don't really care where you put them, as long as there away." She answered.

Dimitri walked around the house until he found an unfamiliar room. He pushed the door open and immediately dropped the suitcases. He was shocked. He was standing in a fully decorated nursery. It had yellow walls, a handcrafted crib, change table and rocking chair. A photograph hung on the wall of a pregnant woman and a man; he looked closely at the photograph and realized that the pregnant woman was Helga. The change table, rocking chair and crib were covered in dust, looking as though the room hadn't been touched in years.

"What the hell are you doing in here!" A voice shouted from behind Dimitri.

Dimitri turned around and saw Helga, the vein on her neck bulging out. She was fuming.

"Get out of here! I didn't say you could come in here! Never come back in here! If you ever come back into this room, I swear to god I will ring your neck." She screamed.

Dimitri stood in the nursery with his jaw open. He did not know what to say, should he comfort her, should he apologize? "Helga, I'm sorry. I was just trying to find a spot to put your things away." He said calmly.

Helga took a deep breath and looked at him. "It's alright. Just do not ever come in this room again." She whispered. "Go. NOW!" She snapped.

Dimitri walked out of the room silently and walked into the room next to the nursery. He pressed his ear to the wall and heard nothing.

"Damn it." Helga muttered. She hated coming in the nursery, it brought back too many memories.

Dimitri couldn't help but wonder why Helga didn't want him to go near the nursery. He heard the nursery door open and shut quickly. He heard Helga walk down the hall and into her bedroom. Dimitri left the room and walked into the kitchen.

He heard a knock at the door. Dimitri opened the door to see Commander Rourke's son at the door. Michael Rourke stood at the door, soaking wet, standing in the rain. "I came to apologize to Ms. Sinclair. Is she home?" He asked.

Dimitri nodded. "Come in. I will go get her." He said. He shut the door once Michael sat down in the foyer and walked to the hallway outside of Helga's bedroom.

"Helga, Michael Rourke is here to apologize to you." He called through the door.

Helga's eyes widened. Something wasn't right, Rourkes did not apologize. It was not in their genes, they avoided it like the black plague. She arched her eyebrow. "Hmm… Alright. One moment." She replied. She opened the drawer on the bedside table; she grabbed a handgun and knife. She felt as though she would definitely need them. She loaded the gun and cocked it just in case. She placed the gun and knife in her holster.

Helga left her bedroom and entered the foyer. "Hello Michael. I didn't expect to see you here anytime soon. Mainly because only yesterday I told you your father was dead and I had a part in his death." She said nonchalantly.

Michael's eye twitched. "Hello Helga. I came to apologize for my violent outburst." He said calmly and stuck his hand in his pocket. He stuck his free hand out to Helga. "Forgive me?" He asked.

Helga arched her eyebrow cautiously and stuck her hand out to shake his. Before Helga could speak, a gun was pointed at her abdomen.

"Do you think I'd forgive you that easily?" He asked.

Helga took a deep breath. "No, because I'm the crazy bitch that helped kill your father." She replied and kicked Michael in the chest.

Michael flew into the couch and the gun dropped onto the ground. He scrambled, trying to get up and find his gun.

Helga picked up his gun and pulled hers out. She pointed the gun directly at Michael's head. "Don't move or try to stand up." She growled.

Michael slowly started to stand. "You crazy bitch." He snarled.

Helga walked towards him, her gun to his head. "I said don't move." She shouted. Helga didn't shake or quiver, she was completely calm and under control.

Michael didn't move for a moment then lunged for his gun that was in Helga's holster. Before Michael could grab the gun, Helga kicked him in the face and he fell backwards. His nose looked broken and was bleeding.

"I said, don't move." She repeated more aggressively. She held her boot to his neck and gun to his head.

"Look, there are two ways to do this. The first way is simple, you cooperate, I let you go and you never come here again. The second way is a bit more tricky, I shoot you right now and risk charges of murder, but sadly for you, I could say I was defending myself, seeing as I have your gun, I'd have proof. Which way do you prefer?" She growled being the most aggressive so far.

"Hmm… I prefer the second one only because it involves you finally being exposed for what you really are, a monster. If you say it was self-defense, yes you have my gun, but where is your witness?" He asked trying to challenge her.

"That would be me." A male voice said from the doorway into the living room.

Helga turned around to see Dimitri with a gun, pointed straight at Michael. "I appreciate your concern but I am quite able to handle this imbecile on my own." She snapped.

Dimitri nodded. "I know that you are quite able to, I just think that you two need someone rational here. Someone who isn't trying to kill the other." He replied calmly.

Helga pressed her boot heel into his neck a bit harder. "MAKE A DECISION!" She yelled.

Michael wheezed and grunted, trying to break free from Helga. "Kill me. I dare you." He snarled.

Helga put her finger on the trigger. "Gladly. But if you don't mind, first I'd like to tell you the words your father said after throwing me off the zeppelin. Nothing Personal." She yelled but was stopped before she could shoot.

Dimitri held her wrist. "Helga, don't do this. You'd be no better than him or his father." He said softly.

Helga took a moment and lowered her gun. "Get the hell out of here and never come back." She lifted her foot from his neck.

Michael stood up and began walking towards the door.

"If you ever come back, you'll leave being escorted by a police officer with a bullet in your brain." She warned him.

Helga watched the man she came so close to murdering walk out her front door. She dropped her weapons on the floor and walked to her bedroom and slammed the door. She wasn't going to let Dimitri see her cry, crying meant showing weakness. She learned in the military that showing weakness was an advantage to the enemy, Dimitri wasn't the enemy though, Helga herself was the enemy. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to be weak. She couldn't help but sob once the door shut. She sat against the door with her head in her hands and cried. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried, was it when Chris disappeared? Helga couldn't help but wish that she wasn't alive at that moment. Or that Chris was alive and with her at that moment. But that wasn't going to happen.

…**.**

**Obviously, a lot happened in this chapter. **

**I know its been a really long time since I've updated this story but I've been busy with exam prep, ISUs and another Helga fan fiction, it's under Atlantis if you want to go check it out! I think the other one is a bit more interesting so check it out! It's called Journey to Iceland, I couldn't think of another name. **

**I hope you enjoyed this! **


End file.
